


We get lost together tonight

by Rainbow_Shepherdess



Series: The Owl House Beta Soundtrack [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, The Owl House Beta Concept Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Shepherdess/pseuds/Rainbow_Shepherdess
Summary: I wrote a theme for the owl house beta from Luz's pov , again this is for fun !!!
Series: The Owl House Beta Soundtrack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103603
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	We get lost together tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Socials :   
> Twitter : @AdolescenceAge

Running through the city streets   
Rope in hand , chasing after me   
Always having something to say 

What if I don't   
Want to play by your rules ( o-oh )   
I've got things in my mind that are unspeakable though 

You seem , so confused   
About what is going on   
Well, let me tell you 

We have magic  
We have plans   
To ruin a city by daylight , now is our chance   
Follow , the rhythm   
To the beat of night we get lost together tonight   
Lost together in the beat of the night 

A team   
You are chosen   
Take a stand , everybody's waiting   
Countdown , the days until we all feel like a part in the mess that is , burning down 

You know you like this   
Are we close enough   
Now's my chance , yes   
3  
2  
1

We have magic   
We have plans   
To ruin a city by daylight , now is our chance   
Follow , the rhythm   
To the beat of the night we get lost together tonight   
Lost together in the beat of the night 


End file.
